


Morning

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron wakes Nasir up for some morning sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

Agron pulled Nasir closer and kissed at the Syrian’s neck. “Nasir..” He whispered in an attempt to wake his boyfriend up. “Nasir.” Nasir mumbled something, but didn’t acknowledge him. Agron gave a gentle nip to Nasir’s neck as one of his hands slide up his boyfriend’s chest. “Nasir, baby, wake up.”

“Why?” Nasir whined, though Agron could see a hint of a smile on his face when he looked up.

“Because I’m horny,” Agron replied, rubbing his morning wood against Nasir’s bottom as his hand moved back down to grab the edge of Nasir’s shirt. He pulled the fabric up as Nasir let out a laugh.

“When aren’t you horny?” Nasir asked, moaning softly as Agron nipped at his neck again.

“When you’re not around,” Agron answered, his hand caressing Nasir’s chest and stomach.

Nasir laughed again and turned his head towards Agron, kissing him. “Should I let you?” Nasir asked a smile on his face. He gently caressed Agron’s cheek. “Or should I make you take care of yourself?”

“Would you really do that to me?” Agron pouted.

“Of course not!” Nasir chuckled. “I love your cock too much.”

Agron kissed him, his hips grinding against Nasir’s bottom. “Lube. Condoms. Now, please.”

“You have to let me go first,” Nasir laughed, swatting at Agron’s hands. “I can’t reach the drawer.” Agron pouted but let him go to let Nasir fish out the lube and condoms. He handed them back to Agron before pressing back against him. “Be quick, I might fall asleep again.”

“You wouldn’t!”

Nasir rolled his eyes. “Just fuck me, baby.”

“No need to rush things,” Agron said trying his hardest not to laugh. “We both know how much you like it when I take it slow.” He pushed their sleep pants down low enough expose both of them before slipping on a condom. He poured a little bit of lube onto his fingers and tossed the bottle aside before slipping two fingers inside. Nasir moaned softly and turned his head for a kiss.

When he felt like Nasir was prepped enough, Agron pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his cock. Nasir let out a soft gasp, his fingers digging into the sheets. “Oh that’s good,” Nasir moaned. “Fuck that’s really, really good.”

Agron smiled and wrapped his arms around Nasir, pulling him closer. “When isn’t it good?”

Nasir turned his head to look at Agron. “True.” He kissed Agron moaning again as Agron’s hips started to move. “I love you, baby. I love you so much.” He moved his hand to cup Agron’s cheek, smiling at him. “Do you love me?”

“More than anything,” Agron answered, kissing him back. He moved his hips faster leaving Nasir breathless. There were no more words between them after that, only the sound of grunts and moans filling the room along with the slap of skin on skin.

It seemed like hours before they finished, Agron holding Nasir tighter and pressing kisses to Nasir’s cheek and neck. Nasir smiled and took one of Agron’s hands, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “You should wake me up like that more often,” Nasir laughed.

“I think I just might,” Agron said chuckling as he kissed his boyfriend.


End file.
